The Observant One
by xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx
Summary: Rewritten. Kelsi may be the quiet one of the group but she has the gift of seeing what others cannot see.


**The Observant One**

_**It's about Kelsi after Gabby leaves during HSM3. Mild Implied Slash Ryan/Troy. Past Troy/Gabriella. Warning BoyxBoy Kissing**_

_**If there's anything people know is that Kelsi will find something before any one else does, she'll see it before but it even happened you could say she was psychic but that would be going too far, well here's how it started**_

_**Kelsi P.O.V**_

It's been a couple of weeks since Gabriella left us and all of us have felt the impact of losing the heart of the musical. All of us where still upset after the loss of our friend but deep in my mind I knew Gabby wouldn't be with us for the musical & prom. I could see it on her face every time she saw us but if it weren't for her this musical would have been another Sharpay show, damn I hate Sharpay and speaking of the Wicked Witch of East High, the Ice Queen Diva was throwing another strop, unfortunately poor Troy was in the firing line

"Do you have to be so retarded when it comes to dancing? Even your not so perfect ex-girlfriend dances better than you!" Sharpay's voice is filled with venom.

"Ry fix this!" Sharpay rants strutting off stage leaving a humiliated Troy standing idle.

"What a bitch" I mutter under my breath.

I see Ryan making his way over to Troy so I listen in "Ignore my sister she's just being a cold hearted, I mean heatless bitch".

I could see the look on Ryan's face, I know that look well he's in love with East high's golden boy.

" I know it's just that. Damn my head has been so fucked up lately, I'm so confused with everything that's been happening lately!" Troy says, he's pent up frustration getting the better of him.

"Look Troy lets just run through the routine again but first I've to go and sort out someone" Ryan says walking over to who was Sharpay mouthing off about Troy, again.

Troy leans against the railing deep in thought, I whistle

"Yo, Golden boy".

He snaps out of his thoughts and looks over at me.

"Don't worry you'll get it eventually" I say trying to cheer him up.

"I know, I know it's just-". I cut Troy off "Just go for it" I say smiling which left him extremely confused by my words.

Ryan walks back from a scalded viper looking Sharpay and Tiara "Yo Troy ready to dance?".

After a while of dancing with Ryan, Troy was beginning to get his moves back then they came to 'around the world' part of the dance, which had Ryan in Troy's arms. I couldn't help but think they look cute together. I kept watching even when they'd stop the dance but neither boy made an attempt to move from each other, they where just staring into each other's eyes and where very oblivious to how close their faces where to each other. I couldn't but start smiling at this really cute sight, damn I wish I had my camera today! After a few but very long moments a shrill voice was heard and they finally moved apart, both a deep crimson in colour. Then that's when the Ice Queen reappeared, I was thinking "Sharpay! You Bitch! They were having a sweet moment".

That's when I heard Troy say "Your easier to dance with than her". The smile on Ryan's face, it could've relit a burnt out sun. My heart melted at the sight. Troy & SharBitch did the dance again quite perfectly but one I saw was the fact Troy kept his eyes on Ryan throughout the whole routine and vice versa. That when it popped into my head. I was gonna write a song that involed Troy & Ryan singing and doing a lot more touching- I mean singing!

Practise was finished when I noticed a very happy Troy pull Ryan aside they stayed well out of earshot this time so I couldn't hear a word they were saying. I stayed behind pretending to organise my composing sheets, I just wanted to stay watching the two, fuck I sound like a stalker now.

After a minutes I heard Ryan say quite loudly "Of course I'll teach you some more 'routines' Troy" Ryan says very seductively and my mind runs rapid again with those images.

Ok I'm now a fangirl. That's when Troy kisses Ryan. I squeal quite loudly causing the two boys to snap their head in my direction, thankfully I hid under the piano, not wanting to ruin their moment any more than I already did. Then it occurred to me those boys are gonna love me for the song I've gotten for them. I always see something before it'll happen, that's why I'm the observant one


End file.
